


The Colour of Courage

by Witchy1ness



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness
Summary: Trini takes a moment to think about how her life is changing. Set Post-Power Rangers 2017.





	The Colour of Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Power Rangers and all recognizable characters are the property of Saban Films and Lionsgate, I'm just borrowing them :)
> 
> Written in 2017.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, flames will be ignored. I make no apologies for how I ended this :D
> 
> My newest attempt at failing miserably to post one new fic a month. Enjoy anyway!

Zack still calls her Crazy Girl every once in a while, which Trini thinks is a little unfair; given that she's no crazier than anyone else in their ragtag little group.

(There's also a little pot meet kettle in that, which she tries not to think about because puns make her groan. But she does take a little vindictive pleasure in calling him Stalker Boy in retaliation.)

She also does her best to ignore the undertone of affection in his voice when he calls her that, because she’s not sure if she’s able to return those feelings the same way, and faking it will only lead to heartbreak for the both of them.

Trini can appreciate the Zack is considered one of the best looking guys in school, but her acknowledgment of the fact oscillates between ‘I don’t know how romantically I feel about him’ and ‘I know I don’t feel romantically about him,’ which _really_ doesn’t help things. 

And she knows Zack knows this, so when he slings an arm ever-so-casually around her shoulders sometimes she tries not to read too much into it.

There are times though, when her mom gets to be too much and Trini will escape to her spot in the hills, but somehow she always winds up sitting on top of old railcars. And she thinks about how much easier life would be if she _could_ just like Zack that way. 

(Trini admitted as much to him one night, after they’d both had what was probably a little too much to drink. She still vividly remembers how upset he’d gotten, actually _shouting_ at her that wanting life to be easy was the coward’s way out, and that if she ever _forced_ herself to like him back that way he’d never forgive her; and that’s the closest either of them ever get to acknowledging his feelings on the matter.)

In the aftermath of fighting Rita, the bonds forged between the five of them waver a little, now that the threat of imminent death and destruction and the-fate-of-the-world-is-on-your-shoulders has passed. So they strengthen them in little ways: Zack showing up at school (and detention) semi-regularly; hanging out at Billy's on a regular basis; helping with (mocking) Jason's attempts to fix his truck; going swimming up at Kim’s secret hideaway; and trying to teach the others yoga. 

(Being a cheerleader, Kim has no problems with flexibility and finds herself enjoying the yoga lessons; Billy’s attention span means he lasts about 5 minutes before wandering off; Jason gave it a go, and the less said about that the better – they can still get Billy to crack up just by saying ‘Eagle’; and Zack actually manages to make yoga _nerve-wracking_. It only took watching him do a scorpion handstand on a piece of rock protruding less than a foot out over a mile-long drop _once_ for Trini to ban him from ever doing yoga again where she can see him.)

Trini is rather surprised to find that spending time with her friends – whether one-on-one or in groupings of various sizes – is something she finds herself looking forward to. Now, if home gets to be too much, there are plenty of places she can go and people she can see who accept her for who she is – or even just who she’s figuring out she might be.

And that, she thinks as she hands her water bottle to Kim with a shared smile, hearing Jason and Zack whoop as they jump into the canyon after Billy, was pretty – as Billy had enthusiastically coined - _morphenomenal_.


End file.
